Hidden Underneath
by Awful Nightmare
Summary: Hidden love is always much more worthy than the love that comes floating towards us. Most of the girls don't understand that fact. However, the time has come for Mikan to make her choice. Read on people!
1. I'm NOT Rejected!

**Simply I dedicate this story to each and every girl yearning to uncover his hidden love….**

**Having everything around, sometimes we run after nothing, not recognizing that we've got the most precious thing at the tip of our fingernail.**

**I'm NOT Rejected!**

"Mikan-chan… stop crying… It's all over now…"

I could hear Nonoko's soothing voice. But it could heal nothing this time. I'd been crying for nearly 2 hours now. I couldn't even attend to the next class. I knew I was gonna be killed by Jinno sensei the next day.

"Let that idiot cry Nonoko. That'll help kill the germs inside her stupid brain." I heard Hotaru saying. Oh she was always like that. No mercy!

Sometimes I wondered why I called her my best friend!

I raised my head to respond to that icy statement of my so-called best friend.

"Hotaru you meanie! I'm not in a state to hear such things! I feel like I've lost everything! Oh god! You may kill me now!"

Saying that, I cried even harder. Everyone inside the canteen was staring at me. I was laying my face on my palms, covering my teary eyes, yet I could say that I was being the model of the day.

Why was I crying? No one asked that question as the answer had been the head line of the school magazine!

"Mikan Sakura, the most idiotic girl in the City high school is rejected by the oh-so-handsome Kaname senpai, the dream prince of every single girl inside the school!"

Now you know that. Yes. I was rejected. _"No I'm NOT!"_ I could hear my heart screaming out loud. That was the first time I ever tried for a guy_. "First attempts are not always succeeded right? I can try again! Still there's a chance for me!" _My mind told me. Clearly, I was trying to heal my heart. "But Oh! He did reject me! How could it happen! Am I that bad? Oh kill me kami!" I cried out loud! For heaven's sake I forgot where I was. Before long, I felt the soft touch of Hotaru's arm on my head.

"You baka! Shut it right now! Everyone knows what happened to you. You don't have to explain it loudly!" Hotaru said. Her cold eyes sent an electric shock though my spine.

In response, I looked at her with my puffy eyes.

"I can't forget him Hotaru. You know I loved him from the very first year of our school life! Oh how could I forget that love?"

I was being over agitated again. As I said above, I was dreaming about him since my childhood. It's been almost 9 years since I started to follow him around. He was being my Mr. Perfect. But I wasn't his Miss Perfect! I wished I had been. Hotaru didn't answer. I knew she won't. After being stopped for a moment, I continued to cry again.

"See who's crying, girls!" I could hear someone saying. I knew who that was. _"Permy you evil witch!" _I thought. I knew she'd never miss this situation!

"Oh poor Mikan Sakura! I never thought your stupid brain would get this much worse! I think you need help of a Psychiatrist!" Sumire said, looking directly at my eyes. Her eyes were gleaming with happiness. Of course she should be happy as the head of the Kaname senpai's fan club. I had nothing to say in response. She was right. I should have known my level. I should have known my 'low' level compared to Kaname senpai. Poor me.

All the members of the 'Kaname-senpai' fan club were laughing at me. And I was crying harder and harder. Only my friends pitied me. Of course there were not much friends of me. Only a few. How tragic my life was!

After a while, the bell rang to end up the most tragic day of my whole school life! I thanked god for ending it up that sooner! Everyone who was gathered around me left the scene, leaving me, Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna alone.

"Now let's leave Mikan chan… You'll feel better when you are at home." Anna said in a soft voice as she sat beside me, putting her hand around my shoulders.

"Yes Mikan chan. Let's go home now. Kaname senpai was so stupid to turn you down. You're such a nice girl!" Nonoko added, much to my relief. Hearing this, I looked at her, smiling faintly.

Hotaru said nothing. She was busy with arranging her schoolbag.

At last I stopped crying and wiped my tears. My uniform was dripping wet, soaked in tears. I had never cried that much before. With Anna's help, I stood up and got ready to leave. I was really happy to leave that tragic school! I wished I could leave it for good!

At the gates, I saw Kaname senpai getting in to his brand new car. Seeing him, I couldn't move a step forward! I froze on the spot as he glanced at me through the shutter. Then he started the car and drove hastily away from the school. My eyes started to be blotted again.

"You look like a stupid cartoon character! Quit it and let's move!" Hotaru said. Dragging me to her mom's car. Hotaru and I lived in the same neighborhood. Her house was just a few steps away from my house. Talking about my house, I got to reveal some important details.

I'll start like this. I'm Mikan Sakura and I'm 19 years old. As both of my parents have passed away, I live in my mom's best friend's house since I was an infant. She has being my mother for 19 years and she loves me just like her own child. I call her 'mom' with no difference. Of course she has a child of her own. I'll talk about that person later!

Now let's go back to the story. I and Hotaru were inside the car, going home without sharing a word. It was really unlike me. Mrs. Imai must have been so amazed by my never-shown serious attitude. I could say that by the next thing she asked from us.

"What has happened to you two? Is someone dead or something?"

Mrs. Imai asked while taking the turn to our neighborhood. Yet I kept silent while Hotaru opened her mouth to reply.

"Of course momma. Mikan's dead." Hotaru answered emotionlessly.

"What? Why's that? What happened Mikan chan? I can see something isn't right." Mrs. Imai asked, concerned.

Then that was my time to answer. I forcefully gathered some words. "Oh N-nothing M-Mrs. I-Imai… I just feel bad b-be-because… because my head's aching like hell!" At last I found a nice answer! Thank god! I thought Hotaru would jump into the middle but she didn't do so, much to my relief.

With that Mrs. Imai drove the car inside garage and stopped, asking me to get some medicine before it get worse. We got off from the car and as soon as Mrs. Imai vanished to the house, I grabbed Hotaru's hand and looked at her with pleading eyes. She knew what I was gonna say.

She answered before I open my mouth.

"Yeah yeah. I won't tell this to him" She said as she took her hand from my grip. Finally I felt at ease! I looked at her with a grateful smile and stepped away, not saying a word. So unlike me.

* * *

**So people! Glad to meet you back! **** I was away for a long time after ending up my 1****st**** fanfiction 'A Victorian era Love'. Needless to say. I was a bit busy with my studies and all. You see…**** But as I promised I'm back with another heart-warming story! Reading this chapter you'll misunderstand this is not a Natsume-Mikan Story but don't panic! This definitely is a N/M story 'cause I won't ever write something else! However, this is a bit different! You'll see why!**

**Continue reading my friends!**

**And oh pity me for my grammatical errors!**

**-Awful Nightmare-**


	2. Totally sick Black Cat!

**Totally sick Black Cat!**

"_Yeah yeah. I won't tell this to him" She said as she took her hand from my grip. Finally I felt at ease! I looked at her with a grateful smile and stepped away, not saying a word. So unlike me. _

I was walking aimlessly on the lane that lead to my house. I was totally lost inside my mind. My eyes were dull and had a dreamy look. I opened the gates dreamily not knowing that I was actually moving forward.

"Rejected huh"

I could hear his hoarse voice clearly even through my dreamy state.

"_How could I ever hide something from him? Ohhhhh Kamiiii!"_ My mind screamed out. He always got to know everything even before I took a breath! Having heard his voice, my eyes lost their dreamy look and I turned to face that sly black cat! Of course he was sleeping under his favorite sakura tree, covering his face with his favorite comic book!

"Natsume! I AM NOT REJECTED!" I shouted my lungs out as he removed the book from his face, uncovering his fiery crimson eyes.

"Don't lie little girl. I told you. You're an open book to me." He said coolly. His statements were always short. And of course so 'clear'. Much to my dismay. I wanted to ignore his fiery gaze but it was piercing through my eyes as they always had done. I knew he had been waiting to throw his scornful smirk at me. Oh kami! That is the worst thing any heartbroken person could ever see!

Of course he did that. He smirked at me in the best way he could!

"You deserve that anyways." He said, covering his face again with his book. I thanked god for making him do so. I never wanted to see that stupid smirk any longer! However, hearing his scornful remark, my depression doubled. Of course he always made me upset. I wished his school hours had been much longer than mine.

Oh! I almost forgot! Even with disgust, I got to introduce this character to you. That is my mom's only son, Natsume Hyuuga. Though we were brought up together, we could never live in the same world! He was clearly not my type! He was such a bully! A woman hater! Oh I don't have words left to explain who he was! Simply he was the most awful guy in the whole world! I can't remember a single nice word he told to me. I had being there with him in that house for almost all my life, but nothing beautiful happened between us! I mean NOT a single THING!

Don't misunderstand me anyways. I always thanked my mom for making him go to a different school far away from my one! So I was at liberty in my school hours! However, he'd drive home as soon as the bell rang and start to make me erupt like a volcano! And of course, he was a year older than me.

Now back to the scene!

With my head bent down, I started to walk towards the door. Tears were still dangling in my eyes. I opened it lightly, not making a heavy sound as I had done before. As I stepped inside, mom came out from nowhere dressed up to leave to the hospital. Seeing me, she stopped in the midway and looked at me amazed.

"Oh Mikan darling… I didn't hear a bang today! You really came in from the door right?" Mom asked, smiling. Her smile always healed my heart. Mrs. Kaoru Hyuuga, Natsume's mother was the most beautiful women in the neighborhood, or maybe in the whole world! Natsume had the same features but I don't wanna talk about him! Grrr!

Wait! I had to answer to her!

"Umm… Yeah momma… You won't be here tonight?" I asked. My voice was faintish. Mom must have recognized that.

"Yeah baby… It's my night shift tonight." She said, nearing me. Then she placed her palm on my forehead, checking whether I had caught a fever.

"Darling… You look faintish. Is everything alright Mikan?" Mom asked, worried. She always cared about me just like an infant. That was why Natsume called me 'Mom's idiotic doll'. Ohhhhh that guy!

"Nothing momma… You better leave now… You'll be late…"

I answered. Hearing that, she patted my head and walked to the door hurriedly, taking the keys from the handbag. Then she opened the door and looked at Natsume's direction.

"Darling… Mikan's not feeling well today. Help her get some medicine. Look inside my locker. And oh! Serve the dinner tonight! Everything is inside freezer. Heat them up a little. Don't let her do anything… Okay my boy?" She shouted out loud. Even Hotaru might have heard that.

"Hn"

That was Natsume's usual reply.

"How annoying these women are!" I could hear him mumble.

I heard her starting the engine. After a few seconds, she drove away from the house, leaving me and Natsume alone. Wait! What did I say?

"Leaving me and you alone." I felt his breath tickling my face. Of course, he was standing in front of me, leaning towards my face.

"Natsume you baka! I'll call momma if you try to hurt me tonight! I'm sick! Can't you see!" I said in a crying tone. Hearing this, Natsume smirked.

"You're LOVE sick." He said, dragging me by my hair though the passage. I was struggling to break free when he stopped near mom's locker. Then he pulled open it and took out some medicine.

"Here!" He said, throwing them at my face, looking directly into my eyes. That was when I saw that his eyes had lost its usual gleam. Then he loosened the grip on my hair and stepped away without a word.

Then only I could realize that it wasn't only me who was acting different today.

* * *

**So people my 2****nd**** chapter ends like this! How was it? I'm sorry I made it too short! But look people! This story is just so different from the others right? Natsume and Mikan are living inside the same house! Can you believe that! So many beautiful scenes to come people! Wait with patience! And oh! This is my first time writing a story in Mikan's POV. Actually it's being a nice experience for me. I'd love to see things in the way Mikan sees them. I think you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Wish me Luck my friends! **

**Read on!**

**-Awful Nightmare-**


	3. This isn't the 1st night!

**03. ****This isn't the 1****st**** night we spend together!**

_"Here!" He said, throwing them at my face, looking directly into my eyes. That was when I saw that his eyes had lost its usual gleam. Then he loosened the grip on my hair and stepped away without a word. _

_Then only I could realize that it wasn't only me acting different that day._

After recovering from the shock he gave me, I started to walk in the direction of my room, passing Natsume who was currently sleeping on his favorite couch. Seeing his eyes were tightly closed, I stopped in the midway just to stick my tongue at him. But alas! Suddenly I felt a movement on the couch. He opened his eyes just to see a thunderstruck Mikan Sakura with her tongue stuck out!

I knew that it was gonna be the last time I saw this world. I closed my eyes, preparing myself to die in the next moment. _'Good bye Mikan… Be happy with the dead! Your time on earth has ended…' _I could hear my inner voice chanting.

3

2

1

0.85

0.75

My heart was counting until…

"Take your tongue back into your mouth."

I heard him saying. Having heard that, I knew I was still alive! He hadn't killed me! I thanked god for not letting him kill me! I opened my eyes just to see a comfortably sleeping Natsume. He was acting like nothing had happened. _'How amazing!'_ I thought. He was definitely acting different that day.

With a more confused mind, I started walking again. As I opened my door, I let out a sigh, thinking of everything that had happened throughout the day. _'Worst day EVER!' _I thought as I threw myself on my bed. "Mikan Sakura… you shouldn't do anything you haven't done before! Falling in love is definitely not for you!" I shouted out loud, depressed. As I closed my eyes, everything flashed through my mind. The way he rejected me, the way he looked at me at the gates. How tragic! How tragic my life was!

I could feel my vision getting blotted again.

After a minute or so, I felt my phone vibrating. I answered to it dreamily, not knowing who the caller was.

"Hel—" I was cut off in the midway.

"Hello! You're Mikan right? Natsume-kun's cute little younger sister! Oh my… It's really nice to hear your voice! Is Natsume-kun at home right now? Oh please tell him that I love him! Oh please! Please! Pleeeease! Oh I almost forgot! I'm Luna! Tell him that I've fallen head over heels for him! Oh Natsume-kun! I wan—" That was all I could bear! I ended up the conversation before she could complete her sentence. It happened always just the way I mentioned above.

Natsume's stupid fan club members always tried to use me as their messenger. Once they tried to bribe me by giving me a huge pack of fluff-puffs. That was a nice trick, but I never did grant their wish! However, I received all the gifts no matter what. Wicked me!

Yet I still can't imagine how they got to find my phone number from.

"I am not his sister!" I shouted my lungs out as I put down my phone.

"Are you nuts?" I could hear his voice again. This time inside my ROOM!?

Yes. He was standing before my bed. This time annoyed to death.

"N—Natsume! What the heck are you doing here!"

I asked furiously.

"You hadn't locked your door." He answered emotionlessly.

"What? Does that mean I invited you to my room? What if I was naked! Answer me you stupid bastard coconut shell!"

I was overreacting.

* * *

**This isn't a complete chapter people! I'm sorry for the very long update! :( ****I was a little too busy with my own love you see… :(****  
**

**This story is pretty much similar to my own love story. Just like what I've said in the beginning of this story, I am dealing with an 'Unspoken Love' too. It hurts. :( ****I was so down for the past few days so that I couldn't write a word. This is something I'd written before I got struck by my lover. Heheee **

**Love you all…**

**I wanted to show you that I'm still on with this story. That's why I published this incomplete chapter. Please have mercy on this poor girl!**

**Don't worry…! This's gonna be so interesting! **

**Thanks everyone!**

**Thanks for waiting! **

**-Awful Nightmare-**


	4. This isn't the 1st night! (extended)

**This isn't the 1****st**** night we spend together! (extended)**

"_Here!" He said, throwing them at my face, looking directly into my eyes. That was when I saw that his eyes had lost its usual gleam. Then he loosened the grip on my hair and stepped away without a word. _

_Then only I could realize that it wasn't only me acting different that day._

After recovering from the shock he gave me, I started to walk in the direction of my room, passing Natsume who was currently sleeping on his favorite couch. Seeing his eyes were tightly closed, I stopped in the midway just to stick my tongue at him. But alas! Suddenly I felt a movement on the couch. He opened his eyes just to see a thunderstruck Mikan Sakura with her tongue stuck out!

I knew that it was gonna be the last time I saw this world. I closed my eyes, preparing myself to die in the next moment. _'Good bye Mikan… Be happy with the dead! Your time on earth has ended…' _I could hear my inner voice chanting.

3

2

1

0.85

0.75

My heart was counting until…

"Take your tongue back into your mouth."

I heard him saying. Having heard that, I knew I was still alive! He hadn't killed me! I thanked god for not letting him kill me! I opened my eyes just to see a comfortably sleeping Natsume. He was acting like nothing had happened. _'How amazing!'_ I thought. He was definitely acting different that day.

With a more confused mind, I started walking again. As I opened my door, I let out a sigh, thinking of everything that had happened throughout the day. _'Worst day EVER!' _I thought as I threw myself on my bed. "Mikan Sakura… you shouldn't do anything you haven't done before! Falling in love is definitely not for you!" I shouted out loud, depressed. As I closed my eyes, everything flashed through my mind. The way he rejected me, the way he looked at me at the gates. How tragic! How tragic my life was!

I could feel my vision getting blotted again.

After a minute or so, I felt my phone vibrating. I answered to it dreamily, not knowing who the caller was.

"Hel—" I was cut off in the midway.

"Hello! You're Mikan right? Natsume-kun's cute little younger sister! Oh my… It's really nice to hear your voice! Is Natsume-kun at home right now? Oh please tell him that I love him! Oh please! Please! Pleeeease! Oh I almost forgot! I'm Luna! Tell him that I've fallen head over heels for him! Oh Natsume-kun! I wan—" That was all I could bear! I ended up the conversation before she could complete her sentence. It happened always just the way I mentioned above.

Natsume's stupid fan club members always tried to use me as their messenger. Once they tried to bribe me by giving me a huge pack of fluff-puffs. That was a nice trick, but I never did grant their wish! However, I received all the gifts no matter what. Wicked me!

Yet I still can't imagine how they got to find my phone number.

"I am not his sister!" I shouted my lungs out as I put down my phone.

"Are you nuts?" I could hear his voice again. This time inside my ROOM!?

Yes. He was standing before my bed. This time annoyed to death.

"N—Natsume! What the heck are you doing here!"

I asked furiously.

"You hadn't locked your door." He answered emotionlessly.

"What? Does that mean I invited you to my room? What if I was naked! Answer me you stupid bastard coconut shell!"

I was overreacting. He knew I yelled for nothing. Besides, that wasn't the first time he ever entered my room.

Ignoring my words, he stepped forward and jumped up onto my couch and started having a peaceful nap just like he'd always do.

"Oh! How pathetic!" I yelled once again. That wasn't the first time he did that anyways. Hearing my cursing words, he opened his mouth to curse me back.

"Why shout little girl. You couldn't sleep without me till you were 16. Remember? Huh. How funny you looked. Just like a flattened flatworm." Said Natsume. Still with his eyes closed. His lips forming a smirk.

And that! That was indeed a curse!

"Oh you IDIOTIC BASTARD!" I shouted out loud. I was shivering by then. I could hear the birds fly away from their nests.

His statement was partially true though. Not that FLATWORM part!

When I was actually a little girl, I couldn't bear the loneliness. Not even for a moment. When momma was out for her night shift, it was Natsume who slept with me. I would climb up his bed and snuggle into him, tightly closing my eyes. I always wondered why he didn't threw me away. Sometimes he would pat my head especially when it was thundering out there. That was the only nice thing he had done to me in is whole lifetime. How strange. However, in the morning he would start to bully me again. Oh god. Especially saying that I was a 'Flatworm'.

He never took my words into his ears.

Same thing happened this time as well.

He started snoring. Just to show that I was ignored in the scene.

'_Natsume no baka!' _I thought. This happened always. He won. I lost.

Of course,

I would always lose.

Not extending the conversation, I took my towel and crept into the bathroom. I hadn't even changed my school uniform. Pathetic me.

Before I could step inside, Natsume's hoarse voice started to mumble something.

"Better wash your swollen face before everything. It gives me creeps more than it did before." He said, not looking at me.

I stopped to listen to it and just gave out a sigh. I could say no more.

As I closed the door I saw my reflection from the mirror. How tragic I looked like! Natsume was right. It wasn't me. For the first time I wondered why I cried so hard for someone like Kaname. I had been so stupid. _'Mikan you're a super baka girl!' _I hit my head inside my mind.

I took a brief wash and stepped out, wrapped in my towel. Natsume wasn't there for heaven's sake. If he had been there, he'd have smirked at me and said that I was still a flatworm.

I felt refreshed after the bath. Just like a new born baby. As if all my bad memories had been washed away.

It was about 6.00pm then. I put on my so called striped shirt and mini shorts and stepped outside the room, just to see what Natsume was planning to do tonight to annoy me.

I looked for him in the living room and in his so-called dark room but no avail! He wasn't anywhere to be found!

My heart started to beat fast. How could I stay without him! Alone!

"_NO WAY!" _I could hear my heart scream!

"Ruka-Pyon didn't come here right? Did they leave before I came out from the bathroom?" I asked myself, scared to death by then.

I couldn't even think of staying alone at night! Thanks to the horror stories he used to tell me during the nights we spent together.

I took out my cell phone immediately and dialed Natsume's number.

'He's not taking it! He's not taking ittt!" I cried as no one answered to my phone call.

"Oh you hentaiii! You left me in the midnight!" I screamed, tears forming in my eyes.

"How am I gonna stay without you..." I sniffled heavily as I sat on the couch. I was crying by then. My head bent down.

"Huh. And how can I spend the night without you"

I heard him saying. _'Am I hearing things?' _I asked from my mind.

To confirm things out, I raised my head, astonished. No! He was really there! Standing in front of me. As my eyes stopped inside his crimson eyes, I felt my lips forming a stupid grin. Poor me.

"I'm here for you. Don't cry idiot." Natsume said. Wait! He wasn't smirking! He was

Smiling?

'_NO WAY! He can't be!' _I answered to my own question.

The arrogant Natsume Hyuuga was smiling? No!

That should be something else.

Thinking of that, my lips formed a capital 'O'.

"Quit it." I heard out of the blue. I immediately put an end to my weird emotions. After a few minutes, I remembered the main point.

"Natsume you baka! You stupid pumpkin-head! You pervert! You-" I couldn't complete my curse. He stopped me in the midway.

"Then I'll leave." He said as my foggy sky formed a rain again.

"Natsume… I want you…" My lips spoke. I couldn't hold them from saying that.

* * *

**So my friends! Here's the real 3****rd**** chapter! The extended edition! :D**

**How was it?**

**Let me know… Please leave a review! **

**This's becoming quite interesting right?**

**I personally love this story! :) **

**You know what? It's so hard to deal with a lover who's not so open. You won't be able to figure out if he's actually in love with you or not. That's because their love isn't written or spoken. But I see that as the real "guy love". Would you believe people, my boyfriend has never said he loved me. Yet he fears to lose me and he cares for me like crazy! Heheee you see… Not all the guys are love birds. **

**Some stay not speaking of their love, yet caring for you. That Love is so beautiful yet hard to understand. So deep.**

**Heheee Don't think much about that. :D**

**Love you all…**

**Thanks for your reviews people! **

**-Awful nightmare-**


	5. Romeo & Juliette?

**04. ****Romeo and Juliette?**

"_Then I'll leave." He said as my foggy sky formed a rain again._

"_Natsume… I want you…" My lips spoke. I couldn't hold them from saying that. _

Hearing what I had just dropped from my mouth, I saw his eyes widening as if he was seeing a ghost. After a few seconds, I felt his breath near my left ear. Wait! He must have misunderstood what had said before. He was sitting on the couch beside me, getting ready for something nasty! Feeling that, I took my head away and opened my mouth to save my life!

"Hey! Wait! Wait right there! What the heck do you think you're doing!" I yelled as usual. He was always waiting for a chance! That pervert!

"I'm doing what you want me to do." He answered, leaning on to my face, looking directly at my eyes. _'What the! He hasn't changed a bit!' _I thought, as I looked away. His gaze was disturbing. His crimson eyes could kill a woman without any pain. _'Oh how charming they are.' _I thought, for the very first time in my whole life. Many girls around the globe had died for them. I was having that pair of eyes inside my house, but I never had seen the beauty of them. '_What a girl you're Mikan Sakura. You are running after a blonde prince, keeping the King of Spades at home.' _I remembered what Sumire had told me once at school. I was thunderstruck before Natsume for the first time in my whole life. His angelic appearance had started to mess around with my feelings. _'What! Wait! I should quit thinking of these! What the hell is wrong with me?' _I asked from myself as I hit my head with my fist. Natsume must have thought I was going mad.

"You're falling for me." He said, smirking, nearing me some more. His breath was tickling on my lips.

Wait!

'_Now that makes sense! He's gonna take me as a bite! I won't let that happen!' _I thought as I drifted from my dreamy state.

"Natsume! Dream on!" I said out in a babyish tone and stood up, leaving him on the couch alone. If I had stayed there another minute, he could have seen the blush I had on my face. I felt so embarrassed, for the first time inside this house.

I didn't even turn back to see what Natsume's expression was. I was being a typical woman.

I started to step towards the kitchen. That was the best place to hide my oh-so-red face. I never thought the idea of falling in love with Natsume would make me blush to this extent.

'Natsume won't see me now! He won't ever step inside the kitchen. Heheee' I was speaking alone until -

"Move aside. You're to rest today." A well-known hoarse voice called out.

'_Excuse me? What did I just hear?' _I thought as I turned only to see that raven heard guy towering me from behind. His gleaming crimson eyes pointed on mine.

"Na-Natsume?" I asked, stammering. My eyes opened wide as he stepped passing me to the freeze and took out the frozen dinner for two.

'_Whoa! What's he gonna do? Make our dinner? No way!" _ I felt dizzy.

"Why are you overacting? This isn't a scene of a stage drama." He said coolly as I gave out my stupid grin for the second time of the day.

"Leave. Your stupid grin annoys me." I heard Natsume saying. Typical! Duh. I stepped out like a rabbit.

"What's gotten in to him?" I started mumbling as I sat up, waiting for dinner.

After a few minutes, Natsume came out from the kitchen, carrying two plates of heated food. I was watching with my widened eyes as he put my plate on the table, in front of my wide opened mouth.

"Why? Are you nuts? Eat!" He said with a slight anger. But his eyes were gleaming as if they were smiling with me.

'_Wait! Something must have gone wrong with me! This is not the first time I see him!'_ I said to my mind. I was acing strange.

"Food poisoning?" He asked as he started having the dinner. Not looking at me.

"W-what did you say?" I asked, not understanding a word.

"What did you have for your lunch?" Natsume asked as if he was so damn serious.

"What kind of a question is that?" I asked him back, astonished not understanding what he was coming for.

"You're acting strange. That's why." He answered, busy with his supper. That was when I caught up what he meant.

"Ooh… That…" I answered while smiling. He was actually making me smile. I felt like all my gloom had blown away.

"Hn" He answered as he looked at my smiling face. He stopped eating for a second and then started again.

After our peaceful supper, both of us silently walked towards our rooms. As I was stepping, something hit my mind suddenly. With that, I turned and ran up to upstairs just to find Natsume inside his room.

Knocking on the door had never been my style. So I bang opened the door and stepped inside, only to see a topless Natsume with a sleepy face.

"Why?" He asked as I stepped forward, smiling. Silence was making a beautiful atmosphere for what I was gonna do next. As neared him, I jumped forward and kissed his left cheek, smiling. I didn't know why I did something like that. I wasn't being myself. Yet I was happy.

I saw Natsume's eyes widening in surprise.

"Natsume… Thank you…" That was all I could say.

After taking another glimpse of his angelic face, I turned to leave. I was really happy. I was happy about what I had done.

I was happy about having him around me.

* * *

As I stepped inside my room, I felt extremely at ease. Natsume had changed my day. I could remember how I started that day. With tears in my eyes and fears to lose someone who had never made me smile. But Natsume changed everything. He was always like that.

He would come out when I needed him so badly. Then again he would return to his 'so cold' posture again. That was Natsume. That was indeed him. He always confused me.

As I was laying on the bed that night, I remembered something that happened a few years ago. When I was sixteen. Natsume was 17 by then.

I was playing around with Hotaru. I used to go to the park nearby with Hotaru just to talk, walk and to get hit by Hotaru's so-called inventions. It was a Sunday morning as I can remember. Many people were there in the park. But we didn't care. Hotaru was overloaded with my crazy talking so that she told me that she wanted to go to the washroom. She asked me to wait there and disappeared into the crowd. I sat on a bench near me and started watching the crowd as I had nothing else to do. Before long I felt a presence next to me. So that I turned my head to see what was there. What I saw was a group of four guys, staring at me, laughing wickedly. I knew something bad was gonna happen. I stood up to leave as someone grabbed by my hair. And that, hurt me!

"Where're you going honey?" A guy called out, mockingly. I tried to break free but no chance.

"Look Serio! Your chick's got scared!" another spoke out. Hearing that, I turned my head to see the guy who was grabbing my hair. I knew that name. Natsume had told me of him. _'Serio? That bastard's here?' _

I thought as I met his eyes. His raven hair and ghostly eyes caused goose bumps on my skin.

"W-why a-are y-you after me?" I asked, wanting to know why that was happening to me. Hearing that, he laughed more. His fellows followed to suit.

"The answer is so simple." He replied with a smirk, still holding my hair.

"That's not an answer!" I yelled. "Let go off me you idiot!" I added as he tightened his grip.

"What do you want with me?" I asked again, sighing painfully. He was hurting me.

"You'll know." He answered as his friends started laughing wickedly.

Then he grabbed me to a darker place and started to rip my clothes and hurt me. I couldn't yell as one of them had clamped my mouth with a piece of cloth.

"See my friends… I'm hurting Natsume Hyuuga!" Serio shouted out lout as he removed my shirt and took it in his hand. Hopefully, I was wearing a skinny under it. I was scared to death by then. After he had taken my shirt, he threw me away like a piece of paper and left the scene with his friends.

"This is enough to give him a heart attack." Said Serio, pointing at my shirt which he was carrying.

After they had left, I walked to where I had been before that horrible incident, without my shirt. Hotaru sat there, licking an ice-cream, not knowing anything.

I went to her, weeping, as if I had lost everything. Before I open my mouth to call her, she saw me with bruises all over my body.

"What the hell did happen?" She asked. Her face got darker and darker. Seeing my state, she stood up at once and ran over to me.

Then she covered me with her jacket immediately and hugged me to take away my fear.

"Ho-Hotaruuu…" I cried so hard.

"They came… they came to hurt me…" I was sobbing as Hotaru made me sit on the bench.

"Who came?" She asked, terror was clearly shown in her eyes.

"Th-that Se-Serio… He took my shirt…" I mumbled as tears were oozing down from my eyes. Hearing that name, Hotaru's expression of fear changed into astonishment.

"Serio? Why would he come to torture you? You guys don't have connections right?" Hotaru asked. She knew Serio well. She knew all the people around the world. Especially the students of Natsume's high school.

"He- he said he wanted to hurt Natsume…" I said while sighing in pain.

"Ahh… now that makes sense." Hotaru said. It was like she had figured things out.

"Why would you say so Hotaru? If he wanted to hurt Natsume, why would he hurt me?" I asked surprised.

"You're such an idiot Mikan! If someone wanna hurt Romeo, the best way is to hurt Juliette instead." She said as she hit my already bruised head.

That day I couldn't understand that. But today I can.

After all we walked to my house together and Hotaru explained the whole story to momma. Momma was so upset and she treated all my bruises. When Natsume arrived home that day I was laying on the couch covered with plasters. As soon as he got to know what had happened, he left the house even without having the dinner and I didn't know when he returned home.

The next day I got to hear that Serio and three of his fellow mates had been hospitalized for having severe injuries from a fight last night.

I remember what Hotaru said after telling me of those.

"**I knew Romeo would take revenge."**

* * *

**Hi my friends! So this is my 4****th**** chapter! How was it? Was it boring? :(**

**Do you see something better in this story? Or is it just flat? :(**

**When writing this story, I feel like I'm inside these scenes. I feel like I am Mikan. Do you feel the same? :) **

**Anyways, I want you to feel the same!**

**This is still the beginning! More to come!**

**Don't lose hope!**

**And yeah umm one of my friends had asked me to change this to Natsume's POV. I'd love to! But if I do so… there won't be a 'Hidden Love' right? Every feeling of Natsume would be out in the open.**

**That's the problem! :( I'm sorry darling… Don't be sad! I'm gonna make it more and more interesting in the future!**

**And oh one of you had admired my boyfriend! Thankyouuuuuu! :D**

**He's just like Natsume! So damn handsome, quiet, dominating, arrogant, caring and romantic! I Love him soooooo much! I'm the luckiest girl on earth! Heheee Don't envy me okay? :D**

**Love you all!**

**-Awful nightmare-**


End file.
